Forbidden Feelings
by LunaSymphony
Summary: A one-shot of a ship that...I ship. A Pearl x Steven story.


**Ah, Steven Universe, what a lovely show! Here's my first fic for it, a crack ship (is it?) that I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the show. They belong to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse, and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Forbidden Feelings

These feelings she's having right now, it was wrong; that much Pearl knew. Yet, she couldn't help herself. Love is love she supposed. She was, in a word, like a mother to Steven. After Rose was gone, Steven fell into her care, and Amethyst and Garnet. She remembered how small he used to be, just a baby, his small form snuggled warmly against her embrace. Those tiny little fingers touching her cheeks; the giggle the baby let out. An infant, let alone a human infant was an alien concept for Gems. Granted, humans can be really complex creatures to understand.

She watched him grow; from the small fragile baby into the little boy that she and the others loved so much. Despite was…sure something alright. Something wonderful. Pearl was the one who saw Steven performed his first steps, the way he cutely walked around in circles before his feet gave in and she was there to catch him when he fell.

But that was just it, she was nothing more than a guardian for that boy, a protector. The love of a guardian, nothing more. It shouldn't be more than that…yet, this feeling she was having right now. Her love have taken on another turn: she had become _in_ love with Steven.

As the years passed, she watched Steven grow to the fine young man he was now. And that's where it started, she guessed.

His hair have grown tremendously, almost as thick in volume like Rose's – they even curl like hers, which Pearl at times couldn't help but to touch – and tied up with a rubber band most of the time; the patch of hair under his chin that Greg used to have (before it grown to cover most of his jaw). (Pearl hoped it stayed that way; that beard just look good on him). And despite his rather large stature, Steven still retained that warmth, that child-like friendliness, loving personality; his kindness; traits that he inherited from Rose. That was what Pearl loved about him the most.

(Just like his mother)

Pearl gasped, shook her head. There she went again, thinking about him that way…how highly inappropriate.

Pearl never spoke about her feelings to the others. She was afraid…What would Garnet think of her if she knew? What would Amethyst think of her?

"What would Steven think of me?"

Steven has been alone since he broke up with Connie.

Well, not a break up but rather their relationship sort off drifted apart. Sure, both of them used to be very close, and can be rather intimate – mostly hugging and holding hands. By the time they were in middle school (Steven applied there for a while but it didn't work out for him in the long term) they were already kissing. Pearl saw them did that once, just a small peck on the lips. Back then Pearl found that to be rather cute. Now she can't help but felt a little bit of envy.

Their relationship didn't have the chance to go further than that when Connie got an offer to a prestigious university in New York. Connie's parents took the opportunity and decided to move there, much to Connie's dismay – she didn't even have a choice in the matter. And much to Steven's own dismay. He was really down heartened that he spent the rest of the day inside the house, crying. She was there at that time, trying her best to calm him down. Eventually, Steven and Connie talked the matter over; gave one last hug and a kiss. And that was the last time anyone saw Connie. But at least she still kept contact with Steven from time to time through the computer.

She let out a sigh, her breath form a small patch of frost on the window. The weather outside was getting colder – winter was around the corner. Pearl had been spending her time up here, looking out by the window every time she has something on her mind. Her thoughts occupied much of her attention that she didn't hear the front door opened, and someone came in.

"Pearl?" said a voice that was deep but gentle.

Pearl gasped and turned towards the direction of the voice. "Steven?"

"Hey Pearl! What are you doing up here?"

"I-I was…just like to sit over here when I have things in my mind. Its quiet peaceful for me to think things," That wasn't a total lie.

"That sounds nice. I like to sit there too when I got stuff to think of,"

Pearl just smiled without saying a word first. Then, trying to change the subject, asked, "So…How was school?"

"It was ok I guess. Classes and homework, the usual," He responded with a shrug.

"I see," She said in barely above a whisper. Where this conversation was going she wondered. She can't think of anything else to say. Ever since Steven grew up to be the man before her, she always had a hard time talking to him (unless it was something really important) – most of the time it would be Steven who drove the conversation. Not that she mind. She also couldn't help but be flustered around him nowadays.

"Are you ok, Pearl? Your face looks kinda blue all over,"

"W-What?" Trying her best to hide her blush, "I'm alright."

Steven just smiled.

(That wonderful charming smile that was much like his mother's. Oh how she loved that smile)

"Say, where is Amethyst? And Garnet?"

"They went a mission a few minutes ago,"

"And you didn't go?"

"I'm…I'm not just feeling into it. I think they can take care of things without me this time," Pearl hoped her answer was enough to satisfy him – hoping that he doesn't pry any further.

It was and he didn't.

"Want to go to the Big Donut?

Big Donut? She rarely goes there. Why would Steven want her to…unless…is this? No. That can't be it. _Don't be ridiculous, Pearl!_ Of course he's not asking her out – not in that way. He just wanted someone to spend time with. That's all, yeah.

"I suppose. I got nothing else to do at the moment,"

"Great!"

Pearl giggled. She really loved that smile. She really loved Steven.

* * *

**And there you have it, a short Steven x Pearl story.**

**R&amp;R**

**PS: Now that I have looked at my reviews, I might consider making an extension. Might. (you guys are really tempting me xD)**


End file.
